Unexpected Blow
by SLITH
Summary: The team has just gotten information on a sighting of a woman who's killed three people by mainly just stabs to the heart without being seen. What happens when she's set the team up for a trap? What will happen to JJ during the ordeal? Some JJxMorgan
1. The Big Bang

It is 10:47 p.m. and the team is in their big van on their way to where a police call was made on a sighting of their current killer.

Everyone has their guns already checked for ammo, bulletproof vests on and is ready for action. The killer is a woman who has killed a woman and two men so far by coming out her hiding place and stabbing the person in the heart once or twice, no other wounds except maybe a small bruise to the left or right temple.

The officer had reported that he saw a woman wearing all black walk into a large building that is two houses put together that had a small fire in it a few years back, located very close to a forest that is on a back road so no one has touched it since.

"She is smart, I'll give her that much. Not being seen by any witnesses for three crimes as brutal as they seem" Morgan commented as they pulled up to the front of the house, its all dark and some windows are broken with graphite on the exterior of the jointed houses.

"I wouldn't give her that much credit, this could be her hideaway and how could she be careless to let a patrolling police car see her?" Reid asked as he opened the doors for them all to file out.

"She may have wanted this to happen, wants to make us follow her, it is most likely a trap inside so I want constant communication while we're in there" Gideon stated as they each put in an ear piece with a microphone that comes out two inches from the ear.

Turning on the devices after placed, Hotch put his index finger onto the device and looked around at each of them, "one, two, three – testing" he said and the team members heard him clearly in their right ears as a paramedic van pulled up near their van in case if the woman is shot and wounded or one of them gets injured.

"Alright, I want Prentiss and Reid to circle around back" Gideon instructed and the two nodded in acceptance. "Morgan to cover the left house first floor while JJ cover the right house first floor, "Gideon continued and JJ said, "got it" while Morgan said, "you got it." Gideon then looked to Hotch, "you take the left house second floor and I'll take the right building second floor" he finished instructing and they each took out their gun's, cocked them and went off.

Morgan went to his door and kicked it open, charging into the house and moves his gun to the left and right – nothing, "clear" he stated and moved to the right to start down a hallway while Hotch came in right after him and went for the stairs to the left and charged straight up them while watching the corner of the wall to his left at the top and the hallway going off to the right with a door looking off to the area below. Getting to the top he looked around the corner, left and right, "clear" he stated.

JJ has just checked a hallway closet while Gideon has just made it to the top of his stairs and is looking back and forth down the hallway, "clear." He stated at the same time as JJ.

Reid and Prentiss have just came up to the back corners of each side of the jointed houses, "I don't see anyone… the grass is only at waist length" Reid observed and Prentiss noticed right away what he was getting at.

Starting down the hallway to the kitchen, JJ watches the large opening of the door less kitchen and a hallway coming from between a wall sectioning it off from the kitchen and the floor board like wall to her left.

The woman hiding behind a secret spot in the floorboard like wall is holding a detonator in her right hand and her thumb has just pressed the red button.

The wall to JJ's right a foot and a half ahead of her then exploded, chunks and small pieces of wood flying into the air and dust clouding the air all around, JJ's ears ringing, the whole teaming hearing part of the explosion from their positions wondering where it came from.

"Report" Gideon ordered knowing that it came from near by where he is.

JJ barely heard his voice in her head as she is slowly bringing her right arm down from shielding herself from the no longer falling debris but dust still clouding the air. "JJ reporting, it came from right next to me – but I'm not hurt" she reported as she then saw some movement to her left and raised her gun to it.

"Be on your guard, she's probably close to you" Hotch stated as a dark figure came towards her slowly.

"Freeze! Or I will shoot!" JJ demanded and Morgan looked around his own area, "I'm on my way over" he reported just as Gideon is starting on his way back.

The dark figure then in one quick movement charged, knife out in right hand clenched. JJ fired into the chest for no result but the woman to grab the gun and force it up, taken off guard by the woman's strength the masked woman kneed JJ in the stomach making her loose grip on the gun and for the lady to toss the gun aside.

The lady quickly cut at the shoulder strap of the bullet proof vest as JJ moved to grab for her arm, the lady knowing that JJ's mind is still affected by the blast swung her arm up and caught JJ in the left temple with her elbow knocking her out of it and dizzy.

Pulling away part of the bullet proof vest and plunged the knife into her making a small cry of pain escape JJ's lips as she began to fall to the floor and the cry turning into an inward gasp of comprehending what's just happened. Feeling the stainless steel blade within her, feeling a burning pain spread through her chest to the arm closest and the legs feeling the shock the body is now enduring making her slump to the ground.

The lady leaned in and pulled away her head set, "if I wanted to kill you I'd know where to hit – but then again" the lady said as she pulled the knife out and JJ began to feel the warm blood start to come out freely. The feeling drain from her face as her shaking right hand rose and went over top of the wound but not very strongly.

Meanwhile the lady lifted a piece of hardwood that lifted up a secret door in the floor and disappeared just as Morgan came running around the corner with his gun drawn, his heart began to race as he saw JJ with no gun and looking like she is having a hard time breathing. Running to her side he pulled out his walkie-talkie as Gideon ran up around the corner, "I need the paramedics! Agent down!" he ordered and dropped the walkie-talkie.

Gideon rushed to crouch down on the other side of her, already beaded sweat on her forehead and around her hair line, Morgan moved her hand away and shined his flashlight, Gideon's and Morgan's heart plummeted and right away Morgan put his hand over the wound and pressed hard.

Right then the paramedic's rushed in next to them and the one brought out a small flashlight and looked at her eyes, which are starting to flutter close.

"Ma'am hang on… you need to stay awake" the paramedic man said, while her head is all foggy, and his voice a blur, everything feeling like its going in slow motion, that its getting harder and harder to breath.

The other paramedic pulled out the stretcher the moment he saw her slummed, the one with her took out a folded piece of gauze from his front shirt pocket and pressed it hard onto the open would, she barely flinched which made Morgan look at Gideon who hasn't taken his eyes off her face the moment he seen her.

"I need a manual air breather!" the paramedic said just as the stretcher got propped up next to him, he looked at Morgan, "I need your help in lifting her onto the stretcher until my partner gets back."

Morgan nodded in acceptance and Morgan went for her legs as he was told to and the paramedic lifted her at her under arms and swiftly set her onto the stretcher before raising it to its full height just as the partner came back with the manual air breather. The one doing most of the work quickly moved up to her head and shined the flashlight into her eyes, her eyes just rolling up and looking off to the sides randomly without focus.

"We need to get her to the hospital stat!" the man said and his partner put the mask over her mouth and nose, the other one looking back at the two men as they went for the door while pushing the stretcher out.

"One of you needs to come with us, we need someone who knows her health records, blood type, family contacts – the works!" the man said as they pushed through the doors, the rest of the team is waiting outside not knowing what has happened. Only knowing they heard JJ getting attacked.

"I'm her superior – I'll be going with you Gideon stated and was surprised at how he was able to keep his voice firm even though he felt worry over coming him knowing that the way of her state that she could quite possibly not make it.

Prentiss's eyes widened and as did Reid's as they saw the state JJ is in on the stretcher, Prentiss covered her mouth with both hands in shock while Reid rubbed his face, avoiding covering his eyes to watch and moved his hands through his hair and began to pace in worry.

Hotch on the phone with the office couldn't help but stare, not fully listening to the person on the other end as he watched JJ being put into the back of the ambulance with the two paramedic's and Gideon and Morgan slowing to a stop in his track's still looking at the doors, hands on the back of his head as they watched the van pull away, he looked to the rest of the team.

Meanwhile Gideon is just sitting off to the side, hands partially over his face, eyes red from keeping his emotions in and hoping they can save her while they cut open the top left part of her black shirt and clean around the area to see the actual stab wound and then put more gauze onto the wound.

Her body jerking around on the stretcher, eyes closed and mouth open in trying to breath, fingers gripping the side of the stretcher and knee's raising up at the feeling of being helpless, the pain and the shock coming over her system.

Tears trickling down the sides of her face, her body stiffens up, the intervenus and pulse machine linked onto and into her when they first got her into the van.

Gideon rubbed his face, feeling as though he is about to loose a valued member of his team, of his family right before his eyes while the paramedic's are fighting to save her. Then his mind changed his perceptions of her, looking at her helpless young form as a daughter to him and staring in disbelief that this is happening.

JJ then gave a big cough and brought blood out of her and it hit the top of the breather but not blocking it from doing its job. Gideon heard the one paramedic swear, as he did not expect it to happen evidently and the beeping on the monitor changing to something more quickened.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I know, something that everyone loves… 'Cliff-Hanger!' Please Review. 

Started: Friday September. 28, 2007

By: SLITH


	2. Dealing With Emotions

Gideon quickly moved closer to her and took her left hand in his and gave it a light squeeze to tell her its him holding her hand, "Jennifer you are strong! You have to stay with us! You are a fighter… fight this JJ as the team and I cannot stand to loose you" he basically pleaded, his voice choking up as tears flowed down his cheeks.

JJ's chest began to go up and down sharply from her breathing of having the blood getting caught in her throat, her hand squeezed his more than he thought she could, holding her eyes shut the guy squeezed the air pump and some more blood came out and her hand's grip loosened.

"She was stabbed in the left lung… a wound like this has more chances of being fatal than not" the main one Gideon has been watching said as he put more gauze down onto the wound and her breathing started to come back after she brought up that last spasm of blood. Gideon looked at her; his hear plummeted at the thought that this has happened to her.

_She doesn't deserve this…_ he thought as he watched her breathing heavily like she's just run a 100-meter race only her body is jerking on the stretcher while the paramedics are fighting to keep her alive.

Struggling to keep breathing her mind is on the pain and on what has happened to get her to this place, feeling nearly every nerve and muscle reacting to the possibly fatal wound, she closes her mouth to try and clear her throat. While the paramedics are trying to stop the blood from going into her throat Gideon clutches at her hand, staring at her while now on his feet, his face going red from the tears that have come down his face.

The one paramedic looks to the heart rate machine and back at her, eyes open showing that she is struggling.

Meanwhile Morgan has just received a phone call on his cell phone to find out its Garcia, "Hey Momma" he said while unable to hide the worry and panic in his voice, running his left hand over his head sitting on a step to the inside of the house staring at the floor.

Garcia was in a curious state as to how their lead was going but felt her stomach take a flip, "Morgan… what's going on?"

Morgan brought his hand down over his face and rubbed his eyes before looking out the door at the flashing lights going on from police cars, "Its JJ… she was attacked by the unsub and…" he trailed off while trying to pull himself together, running his hand back onto his head and then onto the back of his neck to give it a light squeeze.

All the while Garcia has covered her mouth, waiting for the worst.

"The unsub… set up a trap, got her off guard by a bomb explosion and… she stabbed her" Morgan finally said and placed his hand back over his face just as Prentiss walked in, pulling her hair out of her face and noticing Morgan on the phone.

Prentiss knowing that Morgan knows JJ far more than she has since she came on board placed her hand onto the phone and he let her take it, "Prentiss here… we don't know of her condition right now as Gideon went in the ambulance with her" she informed and not waiting for an answer from Garcia. "I know from what I saw when they brought her out on the stretcher… that she was stabbed on the left side of the chest – that's all we know" she trailed off as she looked to Morgan who has just gotten to his feet.

"I'm going to go and ask Hotch if he's heard anything," he told her, as he walked out Prentiss relayed most of what had happened to Garcia.

Reid is sitting across from the spot where JJ was found, picturing what must have happened, knee's up, eyes red but cheeks dry from recently wondering what would happen if she didn't make it.

_What will happen to the team… what will any of us do if she doesn't make it through this ordeal? No longer making the reports to the media on our profiled suspect, no longer seeing her smile… watching how she takes care of stressful situations with those in danger, how she doesn't react to the public when they are upset if we've not caught the suspect and an incident occurs. No more asking what something means when I give out strange ingredients to things many don't understand or don't know…_ Reid then felt the tears start up again at those thoughts of what could happen if someone from his daily life left for him to never see alive again.

Meanwhile the stretcher has just pushed through a set of double doors, a doctor running along side of the stretcher with Gideon, a nurse now pumping the oxygen mask and the one paramedic who's been taking the most charge.

"Left lung stab wound, has been coughing up blood from the throat, if she hadn't been she wouldn't be still breathing right now, we've stopped the external bleeding and have only slowed down the internal bleeding. This man is her commanding officer of the FBI" and the paramedic slowed down to a stop once he gave his briefing and the stretcher went through another set of doors.

"What is her name sir?" the doctor asked as he put a small flashlight into her now criss-crossing eyes as they are starting to flutter shut, her body not jerking around as much.

"Jennifer Jareau" Gideon answered promptly as the doctor then held one side of her face.

"Stay with us Jennifer, we are not going to loose you, just hang in there and all will be fine, keep fighting.

Gideon's face is not as red as it was been, fighting with himself to be strong.

JJ began to feel her breathing slowing and it starting to get cut off again only no longer feeling the strength to force it through, mind going off, vision going darker and fading as her mind is no longer concentrating on anything and is just wandering. Eyes' rolling up unknowingly she feels something big go into her mouth and get pushed down her throat.

Raising her right hand up, trying to make a move to get the air tube now being put down her throat she feels her oxygen get cut off and her body begins to jerk at the fact of no oxygen and starts to faintly hear a voice.

Shaking her head slightly to get the tube away she made no luck in her effort and felt her eyes come back down as she began to be able to feel air inside of her but then felt a hand clutch at her hand that has been failing in its attempt to get the tube out. Hearing the voice once again she realized it to be familiar it sounding like it is at such a distance.

"JJ please hang on! Accept the air given to you, stay with me JJ!" Gideon pleaded while holding her hand that was making a poor effort to try and extract the tube, the doctor having said that the blood was cutting off her air supply and that the tube was her only chance of getting to breath but not on her own.

"I need to stop the bleeding! Someone hold open the wound so I can get in there!" the doctor instructed, Gideon in the operating room only because he insisted that he needed to be there for her so he through on the shirt, he is standing next to where her legs are situated on the stretcher. Holding her weakening right hand, seeing her so fragile now, so mortally wounded, barely holding on, lying before him as the doctor and his associates are working to save her life.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review, it really helps to know of your thoughts on this fan fic. Thank you. 

I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.

SLITH


	3. Emergency Room Results

Hotch closed up his cell phone, he had just told his wife the news, "I'm heading to the hospital, if anyone wishes to join me your welcome to do so or go home and get some rest" he called knowing fully that no one was about to get any sleep.

Without a word the rest of the team followed him into the van, Morgan is staring off out the window, hoping against hope that he won't hear what everyone is fearing. Reid is staring at the back of Morgan's passenger seat, images flashing through his mind while he is wishing he could have been there for her. Prentiss is looking at the back of Hotch's head in the hopes that his cell phone will ring with news as they drive off to the hospital.

Meanwhile Gideon is staring at JJ, her eyes open but not focusing on anything but are facing the ceiling, her hand so lax and light in his own he is fretting to hear the solid beep of the heart rate machine go.

"I've got it!" the doctor announced and Gideon didn't even bother to take his eyes off of her, knowing fully that they aren't done yet. "I need to close her up! We haven't got any time to loose!" he demanded and they quickly began to hold the opening to the wound close that they had to open up to get at the lung.

Feeling the air enable her to breath for the past few minutes, her mind all foggy still, unable to hear what people are saying, feeling something still holding her hand but having no strength left to focus, her mind going off into darkness while her eyes close.

Gideon noticed this as her hand went limp, "what's happened with her?" Gideon asked as he heart rate began to pick up once the man finished the stitching and placed a hunk of gauze down onto the spot where the stitching was done.

"Her mind and body have been through a lot, we're going to give her sedatives as her body has just dealt with severe pain that it has never had before so her mind blocked it out after it could no longer handle it. We'll also give her morphine so when she does wake up she won't feel any pain, Jennifer is just sleeping and needs a lot of time to re-cooperate sir" the doctor explained and Gideon gently rubber her hand before letting go of it.

"We need you to fill this form out please," a nurse said handing Gideon a clipboard with a pen and a piece of paper to be filled out.

"Jennifer will be moved to intensive care as certain things can still yet go wrong so we'll have her under around the clock watch" the doctor said as he and Gideon walked out of the room while the stretcher be pushed out of the room in front of them by the doctors associates.

"Thank you very much doctor" Gideon said as he watched the stretcher get pushed into a room just a few doors down to the left.

"Take care sir, I'll see you soon and no one can go in there for the next several minutes until her station is fully set up and when your done filling that out just give it to the person behind the desk over there" the doctor said and he strode off as his pager went off.

Gideon took a seat and began to fill out the form for blood type, parents' names, any health issues and everything.

The team came through the doors and went up to the first desk in the emergency entrance, "hello, could you please tell us where Jennifer Jareau is?" Hotch asked the person behind the counter and she looked at her notes.

"No one is registered under that name, what had happened?" she asked so she could narrow it down to which doctor she could be with.

"A stab wound to the chest," Morgan answered before Hotch could and the lady went through her notes.

"Ahh yes, the woman who came in on the stretcher accompanied by a man, they went with Doctor Venant into the emergency room, if you go down that hallway down there" she pointed, "go through the doors and go left there are chairs along one wall you can wait at for any news."

The team began to walk down the hall that they were pointed down and went through the double doors, turning to their left they see Gideon taking a seat, he is no longer wearing the jacket he had been given and looked over, happy to see his team.

The team slowed to a stop when they got closer, fearing the worst as they approached and he motioned for them all to sit down to which Reid and Prentiss did but Morgan and Hotch stayed standing.

"She's alive" Gideon said, the words sounding new even to him as he said it, Reid slumped into his chair and leaned his head back, taking a deep breath as he felt like he'd been holding his breath since they left the van. Prentiss feeling so close to tears she can feel her eyes burning of the sensation as she too sits back in her chair. Morgan taking a step back puts his hands onto his knees, taking it in he looks up and smiles feeling as though he never heard good news till right then. Hotch walked up to Gideon and placed his left hand onto his right shoulder, "how is she?" he asked and Morgan then stood up straight while the other two looked up at Gideon.

"Exhausted, JJ is on a ventilator as blood kept going up her throat making her have to cough it up to be able to breath, in the end the blood didn't show signs of wanting to stop rising so they put the tube down for direct breathing. She is very weak and is sleeping right now, in the room to my left right now being held in intensive care as the doctor said things can still yet go wrong so JJ'll be under constant watch" Gideon explained as two nurses then walked out of the room.

Gideon and Hotch then looked into the room to see one man in there now, not the doctor but he is just looking at a screen and nodded to turn to the doorway to see them looking in, "you can come in now" he said, as he walked over to them and left the room.

Reid and Prentiss followed Morgan into the room, all now standing around the bed, looking at each machine she is connected to, her chest rising and falling, now wearing a hospital shirt instead of the bullet proof vest and shirt that was on under it, eyes closed, face pale.

"Gosh… I hope nothing more goes wrong, she never deserved to go through something like this" Reid finally said after watching the water drip down from its bag and into the tube, a blood bag also linked to her.

"The lady planned it all out, she set it all up… whoever was going to go down the hall way that JJ did was going to get what she got" Hotch said and Gideon nodded in agreement.

Morgan's eyes wandered to the phone and instantly remembered Garcia, "I should call Garcia and tell her what's happened" he said and Hotch raised his hand to him telling him to stop. "No Morgan, I'll phone her" he stated and left the room for the nearest payphone.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review as all are greatly appreciated and welcomed. 

SLITH


	4. Waking Up

_In JJ's mind as she sleeps she is dreaming about the night of the attack, walking along to have the explosion right next to her almost. Knocking her senses all over the place and unable to fully concentrate but knowing she is there for a reason. She hears Gideon say 'Report' into her ear while her ears are ringing to a point she feels a headache possibly approaching. Coughing she then realized on basic instinct her right arm is raised to try and shield her from the remaining debris._

'_JJ reporting, it came from right next to me – but I'm not hurt' she reported as she then looked to her left to have a figure jump at her. Looking at her hands she realizes she has no gun in her hands and reaches up just in time to grab at the arm trying to bring a knife down at her._

'_Be on your guard, she's probably close to you' she heard Hotchner's voice in her ear, realizing she will loose the fight to someone who is armed she quickly says, 'I need back-up!' just as she then got kicked in the stomach and to add to her head feeling scrambled and hurting she feels a strike at her left temple knocking her vision blurry. Closing her eyes to try and regain her minds focus on what is happening she feels a cold hard object plunge into her catching her off guard completely…_

Opening her eyes abruptly she first sees a white like room with some blue and grey-stripped wallpaper, focusing on what is going on she realizes her head is a little iffy but able to focus. JJ bites down lightly on the tube in her mouth to realize its what is allowing her to breath.

Beeping to her left she looks over slightly to see a machine, she looks down at herself and winces when trying to sit up to a small pain on the left side of her chest to go back down and realize she has small tubes in her arms, one red and the other clear.

She then heard movement come from at the corner of the room, "your awake at last… glad to see your not trying to yank that breathing tube out of you" came a familiar voice as the person stood up for her to finally see Derek Morgan smiling down at her. Wishing she could say something, not fully remembering the full set of events that had happened.

Derek then walked up to the side of her bed, "now I know you have many questions so I'll fill you in as best I can. You've been out for a whole day, the doctor said you'd probably be out for longer but I knew you'd wake up sooner. Gideon was with you the whole time last night, holding your hand and talking to you to keep you calm and try and help give you strength" he smirked then, "well that's how he put it anyways when Garcia asked."

JJ furrowed her brow in thinking and began to remember someone having a light grip on her hand and giving it a squeeze now and then to say they were there. Remembering Gideon at the start telling her to hang on when she first coughed up blood but then her mind went back to being fuzzy and shook her head of it.

"Yeah" Derek said when he realized she finished recalling her memories, "the doctor said you might not remember much of the events unless certain things get mentioned or they'll come back in dreams or something." Derek then went into the mini dresser with drawers and pulled out a note pad and pen. "Use this for saying things, and they'll probably pull the old trick of blink once if no and twice if yes" he explained as he set it down next to her right hand.

JJ wished she could lick her lips but the dang tube is in the way and feels thirsty, right then she heard another set of footsteps.

"Is she awake?" came a voice and she heard another set of steps with that person, the voice coming from Spencer with Penelope just behind him, "yup, woke up a few minutes ago" Derek answered as she watched them come into view.

Spencer is holding onto a couple of helium balloons attached to a bag of sand in a colourful wrapping while Penelope is holding onto a vase of a bunch of beautiful and colourful flowers. Penelope quickly set the flowers down onto the window ledge just off to her left and Spencer put the balloons into the corner.

"When I heard you were stabbed… I just wanted to come or to see you, I was so worried as Derek here" Penelope motioned to him, "was breaking down on the phone with just trying to tell me."

JJ mentally kicked herself for being unable to breath for herself so she could talk to them, but instead stuck with only being able to look and listen and feel drowsy.

Wanting to say something before going out she took hold of the pencil and began to write as well as she could without being able to see, Penelope being the closest tore off the page once she was done and read out loud, "I wish I could talk, but all I feel is drowsy" she said and Reid put his right hand onto one of her legs.

"Yeah they have you on sedative and morphine, you'll probably drift in and out but I guarantee that with how worried we all are about you that you won't wake up without one of us in the hospital here" Spencer assured as she felt her eye lids growing heavy, feeling Penelope give a light pat to her hand before she drifted off back to sleep.

Derek sighed and looked to the other two, "she'll probably be out for a while… I need a book or something while I wait for her to wake."

Spencer raised his eye brow, "you know you don't have to be the designated friend for her to wake up to every time" he commented and Derek turned to look at the flowers, the card that was in it was signed by their whole team hours earlier.

"When I came around the corner in that house, I swear my own heart stopped when I saw her laying there on the floor, I don't like the fact that I can't help her. That all I could do was put pressure onto the wound and watch as she began to suffer…" Derek confessed and Penelope put a hand onto his back while Spencer put his hands into his pockets.

"I wish I was there to help Derek, you at least got to her when it started to show how much concern we have for one another when something like this happens" Spencer said and Derek looked over his shoulder at him and smiled.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review as each and every one is appreciated and welcomed. 

I decided to go with first names as not on the job or at work.

SLITH


	5. Exposed

JJ couldn't tell of how long she'd slept since Penelope, Spencer and Derek were there, starting to feel thirsty she woke up to hearing quiet chattering in the room, keeping her eyes closed she decided to listen in.

"I wonder why she made no movement until now?" Hotch wondered, looking around at the team.

"Maybe because she wanted it to settle in first, what she's done to us to make us fear of what she'll possibly try next time. Its hard to say" Gideon answered, looking down at the floor while deep in thought.

"I doubt it she'll give herself up willingly, she's planned it all out" Morgan stated and the rest agreed.

Prentiss who'd been watching JJ sleep smiled, "JJ, I know you've woken up" she said and the team turned their attention to her as she opened her eyes slowly to look around at them.

"We've got a lead that someone spotted her, we're going to where she was spotted to try and get her" Reid explained roughly while he pulled his jacket on.

"Are you feeling alright JJ? Need anything?" Hotch asked as he was the one who obviously came with Prentiss to deliver the news, Garcia not there with them as she must be at her station to relay feedback when needed.

JJ shut her eyes tight twice and then again twice, Morgan passed her the notepad with the pencil for her to write, and Gideon taking that as a hint that she'd said yes to both.

Working on concentrating on the words and making sure its readable she quickly wrote down both of her answers reasons, once she was done Prentiss picked it up and read it out loud with a smile on her face. "I'm alright, I want you to teach her to never mess with an FBI agent."

Hotch put on a smile, as did the rest of the team a second later as Elle then walked into the room much to JJ's surprise. "You guys have to do your job, I'll keep her company till she drifts off again" Elle said and Reid put his hand onto her shoulder as he went by, Morgan gave her a smile and a nod as did Gideon, Hotch just gave her a nod and Prentiss gave a small smile.

Once the team left Elle pulled up a chair next to the bed on JJ's right and took her hand, looking at her with care.

"It has been a while, do you feel any pain coming from the wound?" Elle asked and JJ closed her eyes once, which made Elle smile at her more. "Reid told me you were badly wounded while on the job, I had to come and see you knowing they'd be busy with catching that woman."

JJ looked down at the notepad near the end of the bed, Elle noticed this, picked it up and handed it to her, JJ closed her eyes to concentrate, wishing she didn't feel so groggy off and on, Elle read the message out loud as she wrote it.

"I've missed you, it's really nice to see you again. Though I didn't think it would be under these circumstances" Elle read and looked up at JJ, she reached up and placed her left hand onto JJ's right cheek, feeling that she is a little cold, she stroked her cheek lightly and JJ closed her eyes. Welcoming the comfort of an old friend.

"I've been wondering how you guys were doing, hearing stories, watching you on the news as you arrest the people. I guess you haven't spoken with a nurse or a doctor yet on eating or drinking… I suspect that your mouth must be pretty dry" Elle commented and JJ began to write on the pad of paper again.

"I have barely any memory of the night, I keep waking up to seeing at least someone I know. But no staff has come to talk to me. I fear of how dry my mouth is and when my stomach will wake me wanting food" Elle read out loud again looked to her in understanding.

"You are doing so well with your recovery so far JJ, just hang in there and I'll check with the nurses on how they've got it set up for your to be eating… here" Elle said and she pulled up the small handheld device to ask for help. "If you need anything, just press that button if I'm not here, I'll be right back though."

JJ wrapped her fingers around the device, and looked up at the ceiling to close her eyes, feeling a possible nap coming on but liking the fact that she was able to talk with someone this time.

Meanwhile the team's SUV has just pulled up to another building that looks like its been abandoned for a while with guy's in special outfits there, the team recognized who they were right away as being the bomb squad. Piling out of the SUV the boss of the bomb squad walking up to the team, "you cannot go into there, the officer who called in the sighting noticed only a few minutes later that there was a possible bomb just inside and called us up."

They walked with him up to the front of the house and pointed out the one just inside the front door on the wall, "I have three guys going around the outside of the house and looking inside at every possible entrance to find out how many other motion sensor bombs there are in there."

"She is smart… trying to take us out, but for what actual reason is she doing this?" Hotch asked out loud when the man walked away from them to talk with one of his men who have returned from just around the building.

"I'm not sure, but knowing she's set up the place tells me she is no longer here. She wanted to waste our time at thinking we had her and is blocking us off. Next she'll kill someone to scare us up" Gideon replied, he looked around at his team to see that everyone is showing signs of frustration.

"Sir?" a man in the bomb squad outfit called from the other side of around the building while another came around the other side. The boss jogged over to his guy and nodded his head.

"Alright, everybody pull back!" the boss called as he and the guy began to walk away from the building and the guy came towards the team.

"The backyard is wired with motion sensor, inside at each window and under the doors there is a motion senor bomb, no doubt in my mind that there isn't more on the inside to make a bigger bang than the rest to take out one to a large quantity who try to get in all at the same time" he explained as they reached the vehicles and went around them for cover.

"So she's a lethal killer and constructs bombs… what else does she have up her sleeve?" Reid wondered out loud as the boss yelled out as loud as he could, "Grenade!" and one was then thrown into the entrance of the house. Before the grenade even went off the motion sensor bomb went off and with the grenade caused a chain reaction in setting off explosions coming from all around the place until two bigger ones set off at the second floor. The entire house coming down as those two went off.

The team feeling the vibrations to the extent that the vehicles are jumping on the road, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid all giving light jumps to each explosion that came while looking up at the cloud of smoke and bursts of flames in the sky.

Meanwhile JJ is beginning to feel pain rising in her left side where she was wounded, closing her eyes tighter as the pain rises and spreads as she feels a large amount of pressure onto the stitched area. This making her wake up and look to having the pain lessen when she opened her eyes and then closed them again to still be enduring part of the pain in her.

"There we go… now I've got your attention" came a female voice to her left that her mind jogged to recall was the same one she'd heard after she'd been stabbed. Opening her eyes she looks over at the woman who is grinning down at her.

"You're probably wondering why I am here, its quite simple really. To either A) finish what I started the other night to piss off your friends to the extent that they'll want to shoot me dead when they finally find me. B) Toy with your mind that I'll do the same to one of your friends that I've accomplished doing to you. C) I have not yet decided upon, all the while I've cut off your morphine and sedative so you won't fall asleep while I am here and you feel what I want you to feel" the lady said, long red wavy hair, and dark green eyes.

JJ began to feel panic and hate rise up in her, her right hand searching for the little remote that Elle had left her only unable to feel it laying around her hand. Looking down and then to her right she sees that it is taped to the wall out of her reach.

Feeling deep breaths coming into her as the pain is slowly spreading she stares at the heartless woman who is now walking around her bed.

"I thought you might like to know – this isn't my first time in here" the lady said while JJ can feel her heart rate start to pick up in her chest. "That's right, but I was here to plan what I was going to do to you now though. No I planted a device in here so I can listen in to what everyone was saying, including what you wrote to your friends and I quote 'I want you to teach her to never mess with an FBI agent."

JJ can feel sweat start to build up around her brow and in around her neck as she tries to sit up only to feel even more pain, wanting to try and get help, hating the fact she cannot even talk, grabbing at the railing to the right of her bed and trying to shake it as hard as she can – barely making a sound.

"You panic is telling me to either go with option A or C and I think C will be to torture you to the extent that you may or may not be killed in this hospital" the lady said as she walked back over to JJ's left.

JJ tried to move herself away from her, edging to the right of her bed, the lady grinning devilishly at the sight of fear in JJ's eyes.

The lady knew that JJ wouldn't have the strength to fend her off, as she reached for her JJ did her best to raise up her right arm to try and fend her off but the lady grabbed a hold of her wrist before should could grab at her. With that JJ's body reacted to the stress, panic and pain. Her eyes closing as they rolled up and the lady let go of her wrist as her body began to shake on the bed and the heart rate machine letting off an alarming noise, hands clenched into fists holding onto the bed covers.

Elle was in the hall; having just been talking with a nurse when they heard the machine acting up and the computer alarmed them about JJ's levels rising to critical levels.

The woman seeing this as a time to leave burst out of the room just as Elle was about to run in, Elle being caught off guard in not knowing someone was in there gave her a questioning look as she ran down the hallway and out of sight. Shaking her head of who it could be Elle rushed into the room with the nurses and covered her mouth instantly when she saw JJ.

The nurses rushing to the monitors as Elle then went to JJ's side and gripped her left hand firmly, "JJ, what's wrong? Fight this!" she felt herself nearly begging.

"Who cut off the morphine?" the one nurse on JJ's right asked out loud and the nurse next to Elle turned to her, "Ma'am you have to leave the room" she stated and Elle walked away while watching, as she was walking away from the bed she noticed that the device she'd given to JJ earlier was taped to the wall and then it dawned on her.

_That woman that ran out… she was the one who stabbed JJ!_ Elle thought as she walked out of the room knowing the woman had already escaped.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review as each one is welcomed and appreciated. 

SLITH


	6. Elle's Words

Reid had gotten a phone call from Elle while they were in the van about JJ's attack and that she had to leave the room. Hotch decided that Reid and him would go in and get the low down while the others go and file out the paper work from the most recent events.

Elle is sitting down in a chair outside of the room, a cup of coffee in her hands waiting for news, as she hasn't been allowed back in yet. The doctor had to rush in a minute or two after she'd left the room and it was only about 4 seconds ago that the beeping in the room finally stopped.

Hotch was the first one to reach Elle and she motioned for them to sit down, Hotch on her right who is closest to the door and Reid on her left. "What's happened? I thought she was pulling a full recovery," Reid asked first while Elle looked between them and then her cup of coffee.

"You know how I said she'd had an attack? It wasn't a natural one… just before the nurses or myself went in a woman ran out of there. When I went to see JJ her eyes were partially closed with her eyes nearly going back, the one nurse noticed that someone had cut off the morphine and sedatives before I was told to leave" Elle explained roughly and then she took a sip of the coffee.

Both of the guys shocked at this information, "there is no way JJ could have done that, we all know for a fact that she is too weak and was too drugged to do something like that" Hotch commented and Elle nodded.

"Exactly… and before I left her to go to sleep I gave her the device for her to ask for help, she held onto it before drifting off" Elle said and Reid leaned forward, both guy's knowing that there is something else to the story. "Wouldn't she have pressed the button if someone came to harm her or anything?" Reid asked and he met Hotch's serious stare.

"Before I left the room when she had the attack… I noticed the device was taped to the wall" Elle finished and took a few gulps of her coffee and Reid's eyes widened as Hotch got to his feet.

_The killer got in, cut off the painkillers and probably made a move to kill her_ Hotch thought, Elle and Reid looked up at him, thinking the same as him.

"When the pain and panic rose too high for JJ's system to handle her body took over in having an attack of some sort" Reid finished Hotch's train of thought out loud, Hotch nodded and the doctor stepped out of the room.

"I need to have a word with you… in the room" he said as the nurses walked out, Reid and Elle got up and followed in after Hotch to group together at the end of the bed.

"Will she be alright?" Reid and Hotch asked at the same time, all three of them looking down at JJ's now sleeping form on the bed.

"Yes, however we noticed signs of foul play, Jennifer's morphine and sedatives were both cut off so she could feel the pain of her lung's damage as the pain killer's wore off. We noticed that her help remote was taped to the wall out of her reach, do any of you know who might have done this?" the doctor asked and both guys's nodded.

"Before the nurses and I got in there a woman ran out of the room… I didn't get a good look at her but I know she had long red wavy hair" Elle stated and the doctor nodded, "yes, one of the nurses mentioned a woman leaving the room just as you'd reached it."

Hotch looked the doctor in the eye, in his strict business like manor, "it was most likely the woman who stabbed her in the first place, I don't doubt she'll come again so I'd like to have one of my people stationed here during the night to take shifts and watch over Jennifer."

The doctor folded his arms across his chest, "no guns… you may use tazers but I will not allow guns in my part of the hospital. But I will tell the guards that only those with FBI badges can come in here" the doctor negotiated and Hotch gave a firm nod.

"I'll take first watch until you send someone over Hotch" Reid volunteered, Hotch gave another firm nod of accepting before leaving the room with the doctor and then parting from the doctor once out of the room.

Spencer pulled up a chair on the left side of JJ and Elle pulled up a chair on the right side of JJ, "she probably won't be awake for a few hours yet… from what I saw" Elle muttered as she loosely took a hold of JJ's right hand and stroke the back of it gently with her thumb.

"With all of our minds wrapped around JJ, I never thought the killer would take a risk in coming into here to inflict more pain that she's already done to her" Reid said, he is holding JJ's right hand loosely as well. Reid is staring at the breathing tube, her soft features and closed his eyes before looking at her again, "it hurts so much… to see JJ so vulnerable. To know she can't breath on her own, to know she came face to face with the person who put her here and have that same person threaten to take everything away from her. So fragile… so helpless."

Elle looked at him and cut him off, "Reid, she is only fragile because you were all caught off guard by the attack and that she cannot help herself. But that doesn't mean she is helpless, she has you guys watching over her now, to protect her when she needs it the most as she would do the same for any of you. Yes she was terrified of the woman but" Elle paused to make sure Reid was listening, he then looked at her. "I believe she is stronger than she even thinks she is, maybe she knows she is very strong and I'm sure if she has the chance… she'll fight that bitch."

Spencer smiled at her words and nodded in agreement, which made Elle smile in return.

It has been several hours, it is now 8:45 p.m. and Elle has gone as visiting hours were over at 8:00, Morgan is there with Hotch standing at the foot of the bed talking while watching JJ sleep.

JJ turned her head slightly and opened her eyes slightly until she realized that its dark out and heard footsteps walk up to being next to her.

"Hey, how are you feeling beautiful?" Morgan asked and JJ turned her head a little to give him a questioning look, Hotch also giving him a curious look knowing that he only talks like that to Garcia.

"What?" Morgan looked between the two, "can't I say she is beautiful?" Morgan asked and Hotch closed his eyes and shook his head to get his mind straight. "Give her the pad of paper Morgan so she can respond… we need to know of what the lady looked like – if you can remember" Hotch said as he looked up at JJ and Morgan did as he was requested.

JJ looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, thinking hard to the events that had taken place and then the image of the woman finally came to her minds eye, first she wrote her response to Morgan's question before starting to write down the lady's features. Hotch took the paper and read it out loud.

"I'm feeling better, the pain killers are doing their job. The lady has long red wavy hair, dark green eyes, slim in the face with only a few freckles on her nose, long jaw line, and a toned body so I'm sure Derek would have a fair fight in the end. That's if he decides to fight fair" Hotch looked up at Morgan and he is tightening and loosening his hands as if in anticipation now.

JJ then suddenly remembered what the woman told her and wrote some words in brackets 'Don't read out loud – she told me she was in here before and planted a listening device so she can hear everything said' and Hotch took the new note and passed it to Morgan as JJ began to feel something in her chest start to react.

A machine began to beep and both guys looked around immediately, Morgan putting his hand onto her arm and giving it a little shake, "JJ, hey are you alright?" he asked, worry in his voice as a nurse came rushing in and looked at the machine making the noises.

"Nothing to worry about… this is just saying her body can breath on its own now" the woman nurse said and she slowly pulled the tube out of JJ and she turned off the machine while doing so.

JJ began to cough the moment it came out, the nurse set the machine aside and on the other side of the curtain where someone else would be stationed pulled out a container and poured water into a paper cup. "Drink this slowly as your system isn't used to no fluids and may reject it."

The doctor then strode in and smiled when he saw the tube is out and his nurse handing the cup of water to the agent, "Betty?" the doctor said to the nurse, she turned to him after handing the water over, "lets see about getting her some food as well" the man instructed and she left.

Morgan held the paper cup rim to JJ's mouth and slowly tipped it upwards, Hotch smiling at the improvement her state is in now and folded his arms.

Feeling the cold fluid slowly pour into her mouth, it felt refreshing at first but the moment she swallowed her throat acted like it was a new thing, to take in things and coughed after the second swallow.

"Yes… taking in fluids and food will feel abnormal at first, but it will get better" the doctor said as he walked up to the other side of her bed, pulled out a flashlight and turned it on. "Follow this with your eyes only please" he requested as he brought it out front and Morgan stood up straight to watch.

The light moved to the left and so did her eyes, he moved it to the right and her eyes moved to the right, he moved it up and down and her eyes followed and then he turned it off, "perfect, I'll lessen up the pain killers a little so you won't fall asleep." He turned to the two agents and gave them a smile with a nod and left the room.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review, they are welcomed and appreciated. 

SLITH


	7. Apple Pie

Food came shortly after and Hotch had left as he'd given Morgan the next shift, Morgan got a coffee and a book while the nurse brought the tray of food out, when he got back he couldn't help but laugh when he saw that JJ was already half way done with eating.

"What?" JJ asked as she cut up some roast beef in its gravy, having corn with it and Italian wedding soup, Morgan just shook his head as he took his seat to her left while grinning.

"I didn't think hospital food would taste that good to dig into" Morgan responded as he propped his left elbow up onto the rester.

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled back, "well when you haven't eaten for hours at end, have been sleeping nearly your hole time being in one place. Anything tastes good – even hospital food" she responded before putting a forkful into her mouth.

Morgan nodded an accepting nod, "yeah, I can see what you mean – but if I was you I'd be begging me to bring you in some Boston Market good food."

JJ had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing while chewing and looked over at Morgan, "they are not open this late and when I got the tube out I just wanted food I was too hungry" she finally responded once she swallowed her food and had a sip of her water.

Morgan watched her eat with a smile on his face, she noticed but didn't do anything about it, when she opened her dessert plate she smiled when she saw an apple pie slice and he sat up.

"What? You're not getting any unless I don't think it tastes good," JJ said and Morgan leaned forward.

"I get guard duty and don't get to eat? Come on… just one piece?" Morgan asked and JJ couldn't help but giggle to then realize her chest didn't like that and stopped right away and made an immediate straight face and placed her right hand over the spot on impulse when it hurt. "Are you… you must be getting tired of being asked that question" Morgan stopped himself from asking the most obvious question that she's been asked every time she woke up.

JJ gave a small nod and leaned back into the bed and looked over at Derek, "a little but I know its only because everyone is worried about me…" she trailed off and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm even worried about me."

"You can't think like that JJ" Derek said as he sat up even closer to the bed and put his hand onto her hand, she closed her eyes at this, "you have to be strong – I won't leave the room without telling you if you fall asleep." JJ looked over at him now and he got to his feet and went for the pie. He picked it up and cut off a piece with the fork.

"Now open up" Derek told her and she complied, she chewed on it and smiled, "it does taste good," she admitted and he pulled the plate towards himself. "I'll be the judge of that" he stated jokingly and cut off a piece for himself and ate it.

"Hmm… it is good – mine now" Derek teased and she put her left hand out as if to say 'give it to me' and he shook his head, "oh no, its in my hands now – but I will share" Derek said and for the next ten minutes he shared the pie between them both. His main aim was to keep JJ happy instead of letting her mind dwell.

Shortly after joking around after eating JJ dozed off and Morgan opened his book and began to read for two hours until he noticed his eyes were showing signs that he was getting tired.

Looking up from his book he smiles when he sees that JJ is sleeping peacefully, "a promise is a promise" Derek said to himself and he got up and gave JJ's right shoulder a little shake, she mumbled before stretching and feeling a quick pinch in her left she opened her eyes to relax when she saw Derek.

"What's up?" JJ asked and he smiled, "I need a refreshment on coffee, you want anything?" he said and she smiled knowing he would eventually need more energy till the next person came for their shift.

"Sure… a mocha cappuccino" JJ answered with a smile, he stood up straight and winked at her, "one mocha cappuccino and one coffee coming right up" Derek commented and headed out of the room and went down the hallway for the coffee break room that the desk ladies use and anyone in need of a pick-me-up.

Meanwhile the lady has just used a high powered laser to cut through the window in the staff locker room and has climbed in, going into one of the closest lockers that sounds like a woman's name she opens it to find a nurses jacket.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Please review, each one is appreciated and welcomed. 

SLITH


	8. Apple Pie 'What Could Have Happened'

Food came shortly after and Hotch had left as he'd given Morgan the next shift, Morgan got a coffee and a book while the nurse brought the tray of food out, when he got back he couldn't help but laugh when he saw that JJ was already half way done with eating.

"What?" JJ asked as she cut up some roast beef in its gravy, having corn with it and Italian wedding soup, Morgan just shook his head as he took his seat to her left while grinning.

"I didn't think hospital food would taste that good to dig into" Morgan responded as he propped his left elbow up onto the rester.

JJ rolled her eyes and smiled back, "well when you haven't eaten for hours at end, have been sleeping nearly your hole time being in one place. Anything tastes good – even hospital food" she responded before putting a forkful into her mouth.

Morgan nodded an accepting nod, "yeah, I can see what you mean – but if I was you I'd be begging me to bring you in some Boston Market good food."

JJ had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing while chewing and looked over at Morgan, "they are not open this late and when I got the tube out I just wanted food I was too hungry" she finally responded once she swallowed her food and had a sip of her water.

Morgan watched her eat with a smile on his face, she noticed but didn't do anything about it, when she opened her dessert plate she smiled when she saw an apple pie slice and he sat up.

"What? You're not getting any unless I don't think it tastes good," JJ said and Morgan leaned forward.

"I get guard duty and don't get to eat? Come on… just one piece?" Morgan asked and JJ couldn't help but giggle to then realize her chest didn't like that and stopped right away and made an immediate straight face and placed her right hand over the spot on impulse when it hurt. "Are you… you must be getting tired of being asked that question" Morgan stopped himself from asking the most obvious question that she's been asked every time she woke up.

JJ gave a small nod and leaned back into the bed and looked over at Derek, "a little but I know its only because everyone is worried about me…" she trailed off and looked up at the ceiling, "I'm even worried about me."

"You can't think like that JJ" Derek said as he sat up even closer to the bed and put his hand onto her hand, she closed her eyes at this, "you have to be strong – I won't leave the room without telling you if you fall asleep." JJ looked over at him now and he got to his feet and went for the pie. He picked it up and cut off a piece with the fork.

"Now open up" Derek told her and she complied, she chewed on it and smiled, "it does taste good," she admitted and he pulled the plate towards himself. "I'll be the judge of that" he stated jokingly and cut off a piece for himself and ate it.

"Hmm… it is good – mine now" Derek teased and she put her left hand out as if to say 'give it to me' and he shook his head, "oh no, its in my hands now – but I will share" Derek said and he cut off another piece and put it into JJ's mouth, she started to give a little giggle at his actions. Only a little giggle, as she knew it would hurt if she started to laugh.

Derek gave off a light laugh as he cut off another piece and ate it, JJ opened her mouth as if asking for her next piece and he broke off another piece, "this is fun… me feeding you and you can't go after me or take the pie back" Derek joked and just as he almost had it in her mouth she tried her best glare on him and it only made him laugh into missing her mouth partially.

He laughed even more when he missed and she couldn't help but smile at how he was easily entertained and reached up with her left hand to wipe off the apple bit on her cheek when her left side of the chest immediately hurt at that and cringed.

Derek seen this and stopped laughing, "Sorry JJ, I'll get it" he said and leaned forward and used his thumb to wipe it off. She watched how close he came, his eyes on his mess on her cheek as he used his thumb to wipe at it. His thumb sliding with the bit of apple towards her mouth and his eyes glanced over and then up at her eyes.

Derek Morgan then realized he'd never been this close to JJ before, looking into her deep blue eyes, he could feel the intensity of her looking into his own eyes, a questioning look that he had never quite seen her give before.

JJ could feel his curious eyes bore into her own, he looked down at her lips at the same time that she looked at his and when he looked back up at her eyes she could feel he'd made a decision and began to close the gap ever more as he shut his eyes. JJ closed her eyes the moment his lips touched her's, the soft warm gentle lips of his on her's, she leaned her head out just a touch for her own lips to return what he had given.

He raised his left hand up to cup the right corner of her jaw and deepens the kiss of feeling his lips seal over her soft and smooth lips. At the same time they both opened their mouths, and closed them again to complete the kiss that he had started.

Derek then slowly pulled away and opened his eyes, her eyes slowly opened to look into his while he lightly stroked her right cheek with his left thumb, he smiled as he leaned back a little more, "you're a good kisser" he commented and she blushed while smiling at him, he could feel himself blush as well at what just happened.

* * *

I came up with this as it went along but decided to not put it in, though I am rusty on the romance and flirting thing the pie thing came to me naturally for some fun to be added in. 

I hope this version of **'What could have happened'** is liked.

By: SLITH


	9. Taking A Stand

The woman quickly pulled her hair back into a pony tail and pulled out a pair of reading glasses that have just plastic inside of them instead of glass, as she starts to make her way out of the room she looks left and right to see a few nurses down to her right talking and looking down at a clip board. Down her left she sees a doctor going into the break room with a yawn telling her he's going for a coffee.

Smiling to herself she strolls out of the locker room and starts down the hallway, she sets her eyes on a trolley with packaged syringes and scalpers. Taking one of each and quickly putting them into her pocket. A nurse coming out of the room right after and pushing the trolley away to probably put the things away. She removes the earpiece from her left ear that told her the FBI agent left the room.

JJ closed her eyes, after that whole meal she is still exhausted but if happy to not be feeling the left side of her chest, resting her head against the pillow and using the small remote control to the left of her bed to sit herself up.

She then began to hear a set of footsteps and was about to say 'that was fast' when she noticed that the footsteps are quick strides instead of an easy pace, she opened her eyes to see who it is and they widened when she saw the devilish grin on the woman's face.

"So – you're able to talk now, what a pity. I've decided to stop toying with you so I can go onto my next victim" she said and she pulled out a small container of dark liquid and then went into her nurse jacket to pull out a packaged syringe.

Feeling grateful for being able to talk she began to take in a big breath as the woman walked towards her and slipped the syringe out and put the needle point into the container and began to extract. JJ stared up at her and with the deep breath she screamed, "MORGAN!" and the woman quickly tried to cover her mouth with her hand but JJ caught her wrist this time.

Derek having heard this from the break room dropped the drinks and took off while pulling out the tazer gun, running down the hallway and pushing away from the corner of the wall.

The woman only having extracted a very small portion is trying to get the needle at JJ but JJ is fending her off by having a hand plant at the wrist and forearm of the hand holding the needle, the woman's other hand putting pressure onto the one arm so she can get more leverage.

"JJ!" Morgan yelled as he bound into the room, the woman looked over her shoulder and immediately pulled her hand away and ducked as Morgan pulled away the curtains with the gun ready only to have the lady's foot hook behind his leg and trip him.

Falling to his back the woman jumped onto him, having dropped the needle to trip him and has grabbed a hold of his wrist with both hand and smacked his hand hard onto the floor to make him drop the tazer, Morgan had just placed his foot under her and kicked her off of him just after she did that.

Once the woman landed she grabbed the tazer and through it at the other end of the room behind Morgan, he looked back to see where it went while JJ has been working on pulling the intervenus out of her arm and has already removed the wrap around her left arm to give off her heart rate.

Morgan looked back at the woman to receive a kick to the head, being caught off guard by her he stumbled back and then got into a fighting stance while she did the same.

They both came at one another at the exact same time, she went for another kick to his head with her left foot and he grabbed it this time only for her to just as quickly to swing her other leg up to kick him in the chest. He quickly grabbed the foot before it left and pulled hard making her jump forward.

Morgan having the longer arm punched her in the face before she could prepare herself for another attack and let go of her leg for her to fall onto her back.

JJ cringing as the last of the long tube like needle is pulled out of her forearm and she looks up to see how the fight is now going and makes her way off of the bed while clutching at the left side of her chest.

The woman flipped to her feet and glared, pulling out the scalper from her pocket she holds it out and Morgan blinks and readies himself for the next attack. She charged out and slashed at his waist, he jumped jack on instinct, arms out. She jumped forward at him and thrust the blade up at his head; he dodged, grabbed her arm and twisted it around.

JJ walked carefully to the end of the bed and went onto her knee's, gasping inward as she let her right hand let go of holding the spot to the left of her chest and pick up the tazer gun.

The woman went with the movement and kneed Morgan in the stomach while she dropped the scalpel; the moment he bent over she slipped out of his grip and quickly rolled over his back to being behind him. Morgan saw this coming before she did it and spun half way around to launch his foot directly at her stomach making her double over.

Once the woman bent over Morgan spotted JJ just behind her with the tazer gun in hand ready to shoot, she looks tired and is sweating from the rush of getting to where she is now.

Morgan looked at the woman just as she began to raise herself he moved forward and delivered an uppercut. Happy to see she didn't know it was coming she took a step back while her head went back from the force and then JJ pulled the trigger. The tazer piece going into the woman's back and JJ pulled the trigger again and the woman's body shook.

JJ let go of the trigger and the woman fell to her knees for JJ to pull the trigger again and the woman to fall the rest of the way landing on her side partially while shaking to the voltage going into her body.

Morgan pulled a set of hand-cuffs from the back of his pants and moved around the woman, went onto one knee, twisted both of her arms around and hand cuffed her. JJ began to feel the pain killers wearing off and her leg's not quite having the strength she needs them to have grabbed for the window ledge, put her back to the corner and slowly slid down the wall to sit down on the floor.

Derek noticed the woman's body had stopped shaking and looked up at the entrance to the room to see a nurse quickly come around the corner, "your team is here – I phoned when I first heard her scream" the nurse informed. He nodded and looked behind himself to see JJ sitting in the corner, she placed the gun onto the floor and slid it to him with her left hand while her right hand is over top of the left side of her chest.

"Hang in there JJ, its nearly over" he assured her and she gave a small nod with a small smile, "wait till they find out you took her out" he said and winked at her, the side of his head a little sore from the kick he'd gotten earlier but he knew with some Advil he'd be fine.

Right then Gideon and Hotch came rushing in with Reid and Prentiss following in.

Morgan pulled the woman to her feet as Gideon took hold of the woman's shoulders and looked down at JJ on the floor "JJ are you alright? We came as soon as we heard."

"Yeah… I'll be alright – I just need to get the pain killers back into me" JJ smiled assuring to her boss as Hotch took the woman from Gideon and left the room with her. Morgan went over to JJ and carefully picked her up cradle style and put her back into her bed.

"So what all happened?" Prentiss asked as a nurse came into the room finally and began to set JJ up again. _They must have been too scared to come in here while the woman was here_ she figured.

Morgan looked up at them and smiled, "JJ took the bitch out" and then the group looked at JJ, surprised and proud of her at the same time. "I woke JJ up to tell her I was going to get a coffee and she wanted a mocha cappuccino. Just as I'd gotten both cups I heard her scream my name so I took off, when I got here the woman was trying to kill her and when I pulled the curtain away she tripped me" Morgan began to tell the story.

JJ had her eyes closed, she can hear Morgan telling them what all happened while the new intervenus tube like needle goes into her arm, she can hear the nurse now walking around the bed to get to the other side and Morgan moving out of the way.

"How are you feeling ma'am?" the nurse asked as she wrapped the heart rate wrap around her arm again.

"Tired… I didn't know my body was so drained" JJ murmured as the nurse then went to check the gauze over the stitches, "your in need of a fresh piece of gauze – I'll be right back" the nurse informed and JJ opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling first. Swallowing, she wishes the pain wasn't there but feeling it is just telling her what happened to her is real and now the one responsible is being put behind bars.

Smiling at the thought of the woman behind bars she looks down to see her friends and co-workers smiling down at her. Giving them a questioning look, "what?" JJ asked and Hotch walked into the room.

None of them answered and Hotch looked between them and JJ, "she is going away for a very long time."

* * *

It has been two weeks and the whole team is out with Elle and Hotch's wife, they are out at Boston Market and have just put their glasses together. 

"Cheers!" they all said at the same time and then brought their glasses down to have a sip, smiling at one another. "Now" Derek began, "no talk about what has happened in the past few weeks – lets just play catch up or something."

"I agree, you've all been through so much lately that its time to relax" Haley, Hotch's wife stated, his arm around her shoulder's.

"Hey JJ, care to spar with me in the gym sometime?" Elle asked with a taunting look on her face, JJ smirked and tipped her glass to her, "your on" JJ answered and Derek looked to Spencer.

"If the girls are going to spar how about you and me duke it out in a boxing ring?" Derek asked and Reid shook his head with a wary smile.

"Oh no – my head is for data and thinking logically… not for getting a few hits to the side of it from your padded fists" Reid responded and Garcia looked to Prentiss, "what do you think would be a fun night out for the two of us?" she asked and Emily and she thought for a moment.

"Going out to a dance club and eating nacho's," Emily answered and JJ, Haley, Elle and Garcia all agreed that it would be a good idea for a girl's night out.

Gideon leaned back in his chair, smiling at the people around him, to see them without work on their minds, taking a night off to spend together just to have fun made him sigh content. Until a peanut hit him on the forehead to take him out of his gaze and see JJ laughing with Elle and Emily trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" Derek asked and Gideon looked between JJ and Elle in trying to figure out which one of them did it. When they saw this the women began to laugh and Reid covered up his face as if to say 'keep me out of this' and Hotch just smiled at his wife.

The End

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this last chapter, please review to tell me your thoughts on it. Each review is very much appreciated and welcomed. 

Finished: Wednesday October. 3, 2007 1:07 p.m.

By: SLITH


	10. Exposed 'What Could Have Happened'

**((Warning: Strong Language is used in this chapter. Viewer _Discretion_ is advised))**

JJ couldn't tell of how long she'd slept since Penelope, Spencer and Derek were there, starting to feel thirsty she woke up to hearing quiet chattering in the room, keeping her eyes closed she decided to listen in.

"I wonder why she made no movement until now?" Hotch wondered, looking around at the team.

"Maybe because she wanted it to settle in first, what she's done to us to make us fear of what she'll possibly try next time. Its hard to say" Gideon answered, looking down at the floor while deep in thought.

"I doubt it she'll give herself up willingly, she's planned it all out" Morgan stated and the rest agreed.

Prentiss who'd been watching JJ sleep smiled, "JJ, I know you've woken up" she said and the team turned their attention to her as she opened her eyes slowly to look around at them.

"We've got a lead that someone spotted her, we're going to where she was spotted to try and get her" Reid explained roughly while he pulled his jacket on.

"Are you feeling alright JJ? Need anything?" Hotch asked as he was the one who obviously came with Prentiss to deliver the news, Garcia not there with them as she must be at her station to relay feedback when needed.

JJ shut her eyes tight twice and then again twice, Morgan passed her the notepad with the pencil for her to write, and Gideon taking that as a hint that she'd said yes to both.

Working on concentrating on the words and making sure its readable she quickly wrote down both of her answers reasons, once she was done Prentiss picked it up and read it out loud with a smile on her face. "I'm alright, I want you to teach her to never mess with an FBI agent."

Hotch put on a smile, as did the rest of the team a second later as Elle then walked into the room much to JJ's surprise. "You guys have to do your job, I'll keep her company till she drifts off again" Elle said and Reid put his hand onto her shoulder as he went by, Morgan gave her a smile and a nod as did Gideon, Hotch just gave her a nod and Prentiss gave a small smile.

Once the team left Elle pulled up a chair next to the bed on JJ's right and took her hand, looking at her with care.

"It has been a while, do you feel any pain coming from the wound?" Elle asked and JJ closed her eyes once, which made Elle smile at her more. "Reid told me you were badly wounded while on the job, I had to come and see you knowing they'd be busy with catching that woman."

JJ looked down at the notepad near the end of the bed, Elle noticed this, picked it up and handed it to her, JJ closed her eyes to concentrate, wishing she didn't feel so groggy off and on, Elle read the message out loud as she wrote it.

"I've missed you, it's really nice to see you again. Though I didn't think it would be under these circumstances" Elle read and looked up at JJ, she reached up and placed her left hand onto JJ's right cheek, feeling that she is a little cold, she stroked her cheek lightly and JJ closed her eyes. Welcoming the comfort of an old friend.

"I've been wondering how you guys were doing, hearing stories, watching you on the news as you arrest the people. I guess you haven't spoken with a nurse or a doctor yet on eating or drinking… I suspect that your mouth must be pretty dry" Elle commented and JJ began to write on the pad of paper again.

"I have barely any memory of the night, I keep waking up to seeing at least someone I know. But no staff has come to talk to me. I fear of how dry my mouth is and when my stomach will wake me wanting food" Elle read out loud again looked to her in understanding.

"You are doing so well with your recovery so far JJ, just hang in there and I'll check with the nurses on how they've got it set up for your to be eating… here" Elle said and she pulled up the small handheld device to ask for help. "If you need anything, just press that button if I'm not here, I'll be right back though."

JJ wrapped her fingers around the device, and looked up at the ceiling to close her eyes, feeling a possible nap coming on but liking the fact that she was able to talk with someone this time.

Meanwhile the team's SUV has just pulled up to another building that looks like its been abandoned for a while with guy's in special outfits there, the team recognized who they were right away as being the bomb squad. Piling out of the SUV the boss of the bomb squad walking up to the team, "you cannot go into there, the officer who called in the sighting noticed only a few minutes later that there was a possible bomb just inside and called us up."

They walked with him up to the front of the house and pointed out the one just inside the front door on the wall, "I have three guys going around the outside of the house and looking inside at every possible entrance to find out how many other motion sensor bombs there are in there."

"She is smart… trying to take us out, but for what actual reason is she doing this?" Hotch asked out loud when the man walked away from them to talk with one of his men who have returned from just around the building.

"I'm not sure, but knowing she's set up the place tells me she is no longer here. She wanted to waste our time at thinking we had her and is blocking us off. Next she'll kill someone to scare us up" Gideon replied, he looked around at his team to see that everyone is showing signs of frustration.

"Sir?" a man in the bomb squad outfit called from the other side of around the building while another came around the other side. The boss jogged over to his guy and nodded his head.

"Alright, everybody pull back!" the boss called as he and the guy began to walk away from the building and the guy came towards the team.

"The backyard is wired with motion sensor, inside at each window and under the doors there is a motion senor bomb, no doubt in my mind that there isn't more on the inside to make a bigger bang than the rest to take out one to a large quantity who try to get in all at the same time" he explained as they reached the vehicles and went around them for cover.

"So she's a lethal killer and constructs bombs… what else does she have up her sleeve?" Reid wondered out loud as the boss yelled out as loud as he could, "Grenade!" and one was then thrown into the entrance of the house. Before the grenade even went off the motion sensor bomb went off and with the grenade caused a chain reaction in setting off explosions coming from all around the place until two bigger ones set off at the second floor. The entire house coming down as those two went off.

The team feeling the vibrations to the extent that the vehicles are jumping on the road, Prentiss, Morgan and Reid all giving light jumps to each explosion that came while looking up at the cloud of smoke and bursts of flames in the sky.

Meanwhile JJ is beginning to feel pain rising in her left side where she was wounded, closing her eyes tighter as the pain rises and spreads as she feels a large amount of pressure onto the stitched area. This making her wake up and look to having the pain lessen when she opened her eyes and then closed them again to still be enduring part of the pain in her.

"There we go… now I've got your attention" came a female voice to her left that her mind jogged to recall was the same one she'd heard after she'd been stabbed. Opening her eyes she looks over at the woman who is grinning down at her.

"You're probably wondering why I am here, its quite simple really. To either A) finish what I started the other night to piss off your friends to the extent that they'll want to shoot me dead when they finally find me. B) Toy with your mind that I'll do the same to one of your friends that I've accomplished doing to you. C) I have not yet decided upon, all the while I've cut off your morphine and sedative so you won't fall asleep while I am here and you feel what I want you to feel" the lady said, long red wavy hair, and dark green eyes.

JJ began to feel panic and hate rise up in her, her right hand searching for the little remote that Elle had left her only unable to feel it laying around her hand. Looking down and then to her right she sees that it is taped to the wall out of her reach.

Feeling deep breaths coming into her as the pain is slowly spreading she stares at the heartless woman who is now walking around her bed.

"I thought you might like to know – this isn't my first time in here" the lady said while JJ can feel her heart rate start to pick up in her chest. "That's right, but I was here to plan what I was going to do to you now though. No I planted a device in here so I can listen in to what everyone was saying, including what you wrote to your friends and I quote 'I want you to teach her to never mess with an FBI agent."

JJ can feel sweat start to build up around her brow and in around her neck as she tries to sit up only to feel even more pain, wanting to try and get help, hating the fact she cannot even talk, grabbing at the railing to the right of her bed and trying to shake it as hard as she can – barely making a sound.

"You panic is telling me to either go with option A or C and I think C will be to torture you to the extent that you may or may not be killed in this hospital" the lady said as she walked back over to JJ's left.

JJ tried to move herself away from her, edging to the right of her bed, the lady grinning devilishly at the sight of fear in JJ's eyes.

The lady knew that JJ wouldn't have the strength to fend her off, as she reached for her JJ did her best to raise up her right arm to try and fend her off but the lady grabbed a hold of her wrist before should could grab at her. With that the woman slid her hand under the hospital shirt JJ is wearing and moved her fingers under the bandage until she met up with the stitch job.

JJ is looking at her with pleading eyes not to do what he knows she will do, the woman smirked at her and forced her fingers to separate the stitching, JJ is closing her eyes tight, tears are streaming down the sides of her face. Teeth biting down hard onto the oxygen tube and left hand clenched into a fist gripping the bed sheets.

The woman enjoying the pain she is putting JJ through decided to push her a step further and pushed her fingers into her and moved her fingers around inside of her as if looking for something or grabbing for something.

The heart rate machine beeping like mad at the stress level's JJ is under now, JJ's voice nearly screaming around the tube in such agony that the woman let go of her hand. Grinning from ear to ear at her accomplishment.

Elle in the hallway having just been talking with a nurse both noticed the computer telling them about the heart rate and Elle turned around immediately when she heard the beeping coming from JJ's room. Elle took off for the room and ran inside to see a woman next to JJ's side with her hand apparently in the shirt and Elle's blood began to boil when she saw the woman extract her hand from the shirt to see blood all over her hand.

She could feel her own heart beat quicken, images flashing before her eyes. Elle could imagine the scarred face of Randall Garner, reaching into the wound in her own chest to smear her blood on the front door; 'Rules' he'd written. Well screw the rules. The woman eyed Elle with curiosity for a minute.

"Step away from the bed, now," Elle ordered authoritatively. Her hand reached instinctively for a gun holster but found none there. Damn it!

"You're the ex agent right?" the woman asked, not moving.

"I said get the fuck away from her," Elle hissed. The woman shook her head. What did she look like, a complacent puppy dog? He moved closer to the head of the hospital bed, forcing Elle to take action. She lunged forward, grabbing the woman around the middle, forcing her against the wall. JJ's eyes, while clouded with tears of pain, tried to focus on what was happening around her.

"I'm sick of you people. You think you can just come along and play by rules that don't exist," he shouted, twisting the woman's arm as hard as she could.

"We're not your little puppets to do with what you like," she continued, spinning the woman around and landing a punch directly to her jaw. The unsub reached up to touch her face, smearing JJ's blood along her cheekbone.

"You think you can stop me?" the woman spat.

"Damn right you bitch," Elle roared, tackling her to the ground. The former agent pinned the woman to the ground, a knee on her chest and let blows fall. JJ tried to keep her eyes open, to watch the interaction but found it nearly impossible. Her chest ached severely and all she wanted to do was sleep. She slowly closed her eyes, drifting to unconsciousness, the sound of Elle's screams falling deafly on her ears.

"You had no right!" Elle howled, each word punctuated by a blow. She could feel the woman's' nose crack beneath her fist. The sound only egged her on. She needed to make him pay for what he did to her.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch! People aren't fucking toys," she continued, pressing all of her weight into the woman's chest and abdomen. She didn't hear the thundering footsteps approaching the room. She was too consumed with taking out her anger. She could vaguely hear voices yelling at her but she didn't care to listen. There was a primal urge that needed to be satisfied.

"How do you like it? You like inflicting pain? I'll show you pain," she cried, kneeling with both knees now. She heard more cracks beneath her and continued to pummel the unsub. Time had slowed in Elle's mind. Every blow seemed to take forever and every reaction took twice as long. However that ethereal feeling ended the minute someone screamed her name.

"Elle!" Morgan shouted, grabbing her around the arms and pulling her off of the woman. Elle looked down at the woman and struggled against Morgan's grip.

"Get off of me," she said, pushing him away. She tried to make another run for the woman but Morgan; this time aided by Emily, grabbed her and held her bay.

"Get her out of here," Hotch ordered and two uniformed officers cuffed the unsub and dragged her out of the room. Hotch rounded on Elle after the nurses had managed to stabilize JJ.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded.

"Did I get him?" she asked, struggling against the agents' grips.

"Him? Elle…that was our unsub," Reid said softly. She shook her head, trying to clear it. She took a few minutes to collect her thoughts.

"I…I was talking to a nurse…and monitors started going off. I came in…and…the unsub was…" Elle began. She closed her eyes and all she could see was that day so long ago.

"She was what?" Gideon prompted.

"Reaching into the wound," she managed to get out.

"So then what happened?" Morgan asked.

"I had to make…I just couldn't stop myself," she whispered. Hotch gave Gideon a concerned look but let it go.

"Why don't we go for a walk," Gideon suggested and led Elle out of the room. They walked down the hallway and sat down in a small lounge area before either of them spoke.

"Stop looking at me like you think I'm crazy," Elle said.

"I don't think you're crazy, Elle," Gideon replied.

"God…I…I know what happened…. but a part of me…it's like…part of me was there, saving JJ from that psycho. But this other part…all I could see was his face…and I had to make him pay for what he did to me," she rambled.

"Garner?" Gideon asked and she nodded, fighting back tears.

"He's dead," he reminded her.

"That doesn't matter, Jason. The bastard killed himself. I never got my chance to make him pay," Elle spat. Gideon placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"You caught the unsub. You saved JJ's life. That's all we can ask for," he stated.

The End

* * *

This one was done party by me up till the unsub removed her hand from the shirt and the rest was done by protejerinnocencia. This was basically an idea that popped into my head with the hand reaching in but I knew it would end too soon. 

Hope you liked it all! (This is the only combined chapter I've done before)

Finished: Wednesday October. 3, 2007

By: SLITH & protejerinnocencia


End file.
